Renaissance (OS)
by Yoruhime-Yullen
Summary: Wendy viens de perdre sa meilleurs amie, Lucy. Elle ne veut pas la laisser partir et vas t'ententes de la rejoindre. Contraignant sa famille à l'enfermer pendant 3 longues années dans un endroit ou la jeune femme pour renaître de ses cendres.


Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Renaissance.

Couple : Wendy x Rogue

Manga : Fairy tail

Diclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, a part l'histoire évidemment ! (et peut être le tome 1,2,3,4 et 14 tome de fairy tail que j'ai achetter !? nan ? )

Note : Premier O.S Fairy tail que je publie ici ! Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique sans avoir de beta lectrice, veuillez m'excuser donc par avance des fautes dans mon texte. J'écris parce que je me sentais mal, je n'étais pas heureuse, j'avais besoin de m'inventer un monde. Encore une fois, je me sens mal, j'ai perdu une amie, elle n'avait que 17 ans, une fan de manga que j'adore. Alors, comme pour lui dire adieux, je lui dédis cette O.S : Adieux miss banane…

Renaissance

Un jour, une mère a mis au monde une petite fille qui s'appellera Lucy. Cette dernière viva ses 17 première année dans l'insouciance d'une vie calme et paisible auprès de sa famille, des animaux domestique et des amie. Les rires retentissaient sens gène dans la demeure familiale ou c'est habitue une tragique nouvelle.

Lucy Heartfilia avait été hospitalisé à l'hôpital le plus proche de la ville. Les infirmières n'avaient pas eu le temps de prévenir les parents que la jeune femme décéda laissant derrière elle un énorme blanc comblé par le désespoir d'un être qui part bien trop taux.

L'enterrement eux lieux plusieurs jours après cette bien triste tragédie. On venait de toute la ville pour assister aux obsèques de la jeune femme. Lui rendant un dernier hommage. La jeune femme qui n'avais que 17 ans laissa derrière elle une mère effondrer qui ne cesser de pleure, de supplier qu'on ne lui enlevé pas sa fille. Elle laissa un père qui ne savait comment consoler sa femme connaissant la même douleur et bien que son visage ne laisser rien paraitre, son regard emplis de désespoir était les portes d'une âme tourmenter.

Elle te laissa aussi. Wendy Marvell, la meilleure amie de cette jeune femme qui dans le passé était joyeuse, généreuse et qui aidait toujours ses amies. Tu avais toujours était la plus jeune, la plus fragile et du haut de t'ai 15 ans tu pleurer la première personne qui t'était cher et que brutalement tu perdais. Layla, la mère de ta meilleure amie te prit dans ses bras, comprenant ta peine mieux que personne, et comme la mère qu'elle avait été, te berça dans ses bras protecteur.

Tu n'étais pas seulement la meilleure amie de Lucy, tu étais aussi sa sœur. Ses parent t'avais adopté dans un orphelinat alors que tu avais rencontré la jeune défunte quand tu avais 3 ans et qui avait voulu faire de toi sa petite sœur. Tu n'avais cependant jamais aussi proche d'eux cas ce moment précis. Tu ne t'étais jamais vraiment ouverte au monde, restant dans ta coquille et seule ta sœur avait réussie à te faire sourire, a te faire rire. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, tu partais doucement dans un cycle infernal ou tu te laissais doucement mourir.

Par peur de te voir mourir un jour ou l'autre, Layla t'envoya dans un hôpital ou tu le rencontras. C'était un psychologue qui était chargé de ton cas. Vous avez passez de long heure a vous regarder dans les yeux, tu ne pouvais pas dévier ton regard de ses prunelles si envoutante. Tu ne parlais pas dans un premier temps, on t'avait cru muette. Puis un jour, tu avais parlé, tu avais dit la première phrase depuis longtemps. Tu avais dit quelque chose, des mots, 3 mot mais qui, sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte, avait changé, avait bouleversé une vie entière.

C'était un lundi si t'est souvenir son bon. Tu étais dans ton lit, au centre, rouler en boule à le regarder. Il était près de toi, un petit calepin notant tes moindres faits et geste. Tu avais l'impression d'être étudier comme un rat de l'laboratoire, ce n'était pas vraiment faux dans un sens. Dans ton esprit, tu peignais son portrait :

Il était grand, possédant des orbes noire, aussi profond que le néant pouvait l'être. Ses cheveux couleur corbeau contrastaient avec sa peau de porcelaine. Son visage qu'on pourrait qualifier de froid n'était le résultat que d'un profond sérieux qu'il mettait à faire son travail. Il lui arrivait de sourire, c'était rare et souvent sa lui était accorder. Elle le savait parce qu'elle l'observait quand ils faisaient des thérapies de groupe, qu'ils étaient tous au réfectoire ou simplement dans les couloirs.

La première fois qu'il lui a sourire, c'est quand elle lui avait donné un dessin. On ne pouvait pas appeler sa une œuvre d'art, les trait était encore incertain et pourtant… et pourtant il faisant transparaitre des émotions. Elle avait redessiné sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, dans son cercueil. Un cercueil de verre imaginant un beau prince blond l'embrasser pour la réveiller. Il ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup au leur cousin, Sting Eucliff qu'elle avait souvent soupçonné d'être amoureux de sa grande sœur cachant son jeux derrière l'image de coureur de jupon. On pouvait voir la tristesse de la jeune fille à travers ce dessin, le décor était triste. De l'espoir, qu'un jour la défunte se réveiller et la joie que cette même personne trouve le bonheur.

Là, il avait sourire, lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'un geste affectueux tout en gardant un visage tout d'un coup illuminer. Peut-être s'était le moment ou la jeune fille que tu étais été tomber sous le charme de ton psychologue plus vieux de quelque année. Chaque sourire qu'il t'adressait faisait battre plus vite ton cœur, te persuadent toujours plus des sentiments que tu éprouver pour lui mais que tu fie taire jusqu'à ton 18ème anniversaire. La, tu t'est déclaré parce que tu allais bientôt partir, retrouver une nouvelle liberté mais tu ne pouvais plus le quitter. La relation que vous entretenir ne te suffisait plus, tu voulais plus.

-Je t'aime.

-Je sais.

-Vraiment ?

Une déclaration qui l'avais fait sourire, une affirmation qu'il t'avais donner et pourtant tu ne semblais pas vraiment satisfaite. Tu ne t'attendais pas au « moi aussi », c'était un fait mais cette réponse te laissait perplexe. Etait-il si facile de lire en toi ? Comme l'avais sous-entendu l'une des infirmières. Comme pour appuie ta question, t'assurant qu'il est bien comprit ton message, tu t'approches de lui. Et dans une démarcher toute nouvelle, te révélant sous un autre jour, tu sortie de ton lie, venant t'assoir sur ses genoux. Passant t'est bras fin autour de son coup laissant des doigts joue avec quelque mèche de ses cheveux d'ébène.

Il ne te repoussait pas, alors tu franchie la limite imposer a tout psychologue envers son patient. Tu posas t'est lèvres sur les siennes partageant un doux baiser. Il se laissa faire, te laissant espérer un avenir prochain à deux. Tu brisas l'échange au bout de quelque minute, la pression que tu avais exercée lui manquait déjà et sans que tu ne le voies venir, il t'embrassa. Passant l'une de ses mains dans ta nuque afin d'avoir une meilleurs prise.

Surprise aurais été un bien petit mot et heureux n'était pas assez fort pour décrire ce que tu ressentais à ce moment-là. Tu t'accrochais a cette blouse blanche que tu n'allais plus voir. Bientôt tu quitterais cette établissement et tu ne le rêverais peut être plus. T'accrochant un peu plus à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage sur cette révélation bien trop poignante pour ton cœur a peine remit d'une tragédie pas si ancienne que cela.

Sans vraiment t'en rendre compte, vous aviez cessé de vous embrasser pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Le temps passer si vite quand tu étais avec lui et pourtant tu devais déjà le quitter. Tu s'avais qu'après ton heure quotidienne, il partait pour parler avec d'autres jeunes. Tu te demander un instant s'il avait toujours les mêmes relations avec eux et l'imaginer dans les bras d'une autre te faisait mal.

-J'ai d'autre patient à aller voir.

-Je sais. Je pars demain. C'était notre dernière séance ensemble.

-Je sais. Attend moi au cimetière ou ton amie a été enterré le samedi de ce weekend end. Je t'y rejoindrais. Si je ne viens pas c'est que j'ai dû rester pour le boulot. Dans ses cas-là, j'essaierais de te contacter.

-Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faut.

L'heure de ton pseudo délivrance avait sonné, tu pourrais enfin franchir les grilles de cette établissement qui te laissait un arrière goux amer. Peut-être ne le reverrais tu pas, peut-être c'était-il joue de toi. Tu n'avais, pour le vérifier, qu'une possibilité. Ce fu donc le samedi suivant que tu demandas à aller voir Lucy. Seule. Tu pourrais en même temps te recueillir sans avoir des gens près a bondir au moindre geste un peu trop « suicidère » a leur œil de ta part. Tu étais toujours aussi triste et peiné en pensant a elle mais tu n'avais plus a mettre fin à tes jour. Tu avais trouvé une nouveau but a ta vie.

Tu étais donc maintenant à même le sol devant la tombe de ta sœur. Tu commença par lui raconter dans un murmure ce qu'il t'était arriver et comme si elle était toujours en vie, la rassurer sur on était d'esprit actuel.

-Tu sais, je suis tombé amoureuse. Sauf s'il me pose un lapin et qu'on ne se revoie pas, je pense avoir de beau jour devant mois.

Le silence avait repris, comme si, une voix d'outre-tombe lui répondait. Elle hachât la tête. Comme si elle acquiesçait et se rendant soudainement compte de son comportement bon pour la renfermer, elle s'écria :

-3 ans enfermer et voilà que je parle a une tombe. Désoler si tu m'écoute vraiment d'où tu es mais j'ai déjà perdu 3 ans de ma vie à cause de mes connerie, on va éviter d'en perdre encore. Surtout que je m'ennuyais vraiment las bas, tu m'étonne que tout le monde veuille saute d'un immeuble de 10 étage…

Une nouvelle fois le silence reprit ses droits. S'allongeant de tout ton long, tu fermas les yeux laissant le vent grasses entrer dans t'est vêtements te rafraichissant par cette chaleur imposante. Pendant près de trois heures, tu t'occupas l'esprit. Inventant des histoires, dessinant sur le sol sablonneux du lieu. Arrangeant les fleurs qu'on avait déposées sur chaque tombe de ce lieu, retirant celle qui était fané. Comptant le nombre de nuage que ton regard croisais jusqu'à en perdre le pille du comptage.

Tu étais près a partir, la nuit tomber et tu n'avais pas envie d'être victime du froid qui tombe soudainement quand le soleil n'est plus là pour réchauffer le corps humain qui a tendance à ce contracter, cherchant à garder la même chaleur. Tu étais donc bien partie pour rentrer chez toi quand tu la vie. Essoufflé, devant la porte du cimetière. Il avait deux bouquets de rose qui attirait particulièrement ton attention. Des bleu, comme t'est yeux et des blanches. Les roses préféré de Lucy. Tu le lui avais dit une fois au travers d'un dessin.

-Tu est en retard ?

-Une urgence de dernière minute. Je voulais aussi passer au fleuriste.

Sur ces mots, il déposa l'un des bouquets au pied de la tombe de la défunte, puis te tendis le second te faisait sourire. Le bonheur était lisible sur t'est très. Tu avait un peu perdu espoir mais le revoilà revenu au galot . Rogue, parce qu'il s'appelait comme ça, t'offrais un doux sourire, tendre avant de te prendre la main près à partir. Tu le retiens, tu voulais dire une dernière fois au revoir a ta sœur. Tu repasserais c'était sur, mais tu lui avait pas dit aurevoir et comme si il avait lu dans t'est penser, dans un même geste, vous vous inclinez devant ça tombe.

Une chose étrange eu alors lieux, le temps semblait d'un coup s'arrêter dans un chaque qui te faisait trambler sur placer. Comme si une éruption volcanique avait eu lieux a quelque pas de las, peut être avec un peu moins de puissance. Un jai de lumière bleuté fis son apparition, faisant douter les deux jeunes gens sur la nature de tout leur univers qui venait d'etre brusquement remie en cause. La « chose » se modélisa peu a peu et l'on pouvait à présent voir le visage de lucy flotter dans les aires. Ses lèvres se mouvais, formant des sons, des mots, des phrase :

-Je suis compte de te revoir Wendy. On par permie de te parler, se sera l'unique et seule fois qu'on pourrais se revoir. Je suis si heureuse que tu est remonter cette pante et sache que même si je ne suis pas la physiquement, mon cœur et mon ame resterons toujours a t'est coter. Vie ta vie comme si demain sera le dernier jour et n'est aucun regret.

Lucy, ou plutôt l'apparition de la demoiselle disparut et le temps semblait avoir reprise le cours normal de la vie mais laissa deux pauvre humains un peu déboussoller par cette évènement peu naturel :

-On a rien vue, on a rien entendu ? demande Wendy qui n'avais pas envie de se refaire internet.

-On a rien vue, on a rien entendu !

Ce fut donc sur cette magnifique apparition que le couple partie pour commencer une nouvelle histoire, leur histoire, sachant pertinemment qu'une étoile bien veillant avait élu domicile dans les cieux et les protégeais…

Mot de l'auteur : Après avoir recommencer plusieurs fois l'o.s. Je vous présente enfin la dernière version. J'espère que vous avez aimer, encore désoler pour les fautes. Je n'ai que mon ordinateur pour m'aider et vous pensez bien qu'il n'est pas très aimable xD ! Laisser des reviews pour me donnez vos avis mes amies !


End file.
